


Одна ночь из жизни Дэна Хауэлла

by not_antisocial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender!Phil, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M, POV First Person, Phanfiction, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Student!Dan, actually drop out dan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: "Итак, сегодня я забрал документы из университета, куда не ходил уже два месяца, и вот я здесь, в маленьком клубе на востоке Манчестера, праздную свое освобождение".АУ, где Дэн бросил университет и не знает, что делать со своей жизнью, а потом случайно знакомится с барменом Филом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено. АУ и, скорее всего, ООС. Довольно много рассуждений Дэна о пользе высшего образования, точнее об отсутствии таковой. Мельком проскальзывает теория пьяного Дэна, что Фил вампир. А так - банальность и милота.

      Мои глаза закрыты, но спрятаться от вспышек света все равно не удается, и под веками загораются и гаснут ослепительные искры дискотечных лучей. Музыка грохочет во всю и набитый под завязку людьми клуб двигается, подстраиваясь под ритм, словно какое-то неведомое многорукое чудовище, вырвавшееся на волю. Эта ночь, здесь и сейчас, действительно ощущается мигом свободы, когда, хоть и ненадолго, все в этом мире кажется возможным. Я чувствую, что вокруг меня слишком много людей, танцпол здесь очень маленький и при таком скоплении народа развернуться просто негде, но это совсем не беспокоит меня, как было бы обычно. Сейчас я даже рад этому, ведь так мир словно говорит мне, что я здесь, что я не один. Среди пульсирующего движения толпы я могу наконец-то расслабиться и забыть на миг о своих проблемах, обо всех принятых и не принятых решениях, последствия которых ожидают меня за дверью клуба.  
      Всю последнюю неделю, каждый гребаный день которой провел, не выходя за пределы своей комнаты в общежитии, я только и делал, что думал, думал, думал, так что передышка мне была просто необходима. Сидя сутками среди четырех стен, словно пассажир в каюте во время шторма, в то время как вокруг меня бушевало море студенческой жизни, я думал о том, в какой момент я перестал быть частью этой жизни.  
Чаще всего я вспоминал те месяцы подготовки перед поступлением, то, сколько сил, времени, слез и пота я вложил, чтобы меня приняли сюда. Эти воспоминания принадлежали, казалось, совсем другой жизни и другому мне, хотя прошел всего один год. И вот я, студент второго курса, успешно прошедший первую практику, сижу совсем один в грязной комнате общежития и ненавижу все вокруг.  
     На самом деле, я никогда и не хотел быть юристом, и решил поступать именно сюда только потому, что это казалось «престижным», «перспективным», «вложением в будущее».  
     Если подумать, то даже я сам никогда не задавал себе вопросов типа: «Интересно ли это лично мне? Хочу ли я заниматься юриспруденцией? Если нет, то ЧЕГО же я хочу?», что уж говорить о других. Всю жизнь я следовал чужим проторенным путем, даже не задумываясь, что он может мне не подойти. Я судорожно старался вписать себя в какие-то рамки, «делать как все». Неудивительно, что в итоге получилось так, как получилось – мне 21, я абсолютно ничего не умею и, что самое страшное, я даже не представляю, чего хочу от этой жизни.  
      Сейчас я стою среди толпы пьяных незнакомцев, медленно покачиваясь в ритм музыки диджея, и чувствую себя удивительно свободным. Всю эту неделю я старательно пытался сбежать от ответственности, от момента, когда нужно спустить метафорический курок. Само решение бросить учебу в университете уже давно вызрело в моей голове, но последствия этого решения страшили меня.  
      Всю неделю я думал, что мне делать со своей жизнью дальше, что скажут мои родители, когда узнают, что я решил бросить универ, что, если я совершу ошибку, и можно ли будет все исправить. Список причин для аргументации ответа на родительское "Почему?" у меня был готов уже давно, но убедить самого себя оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем их. В голове всегда звучал этот проклятый голос сомнения, шепчущий, «Может быть стоит потерпеть?» или «Думаешь, тебе одному тяжело? Все как-то справляются, почему ты не можешь?» или «Что с тобой не так?».  
      Родители, кстати, восприняли мое решение уйти из университета гораздо спокойнее, чем я думал. Мысленно я готовился к крикам, слезам, возгласам "Дэн, как ты можешь так поступать? Мы вложили в твое образование столько денег! Подумай о будущем!" и множественным примерам, как дети знакомых знакомых без высшего образования жили несчастно, бедно и умерли от рака. Но, в действительности, мама сначала лишь долго молчала, а потом посмотрела на меня немного грустно (так смотрят на щенка с тремя лапами и думают "Что ж, значит так и надо") и сказала, что примет любое мое решение ,и готова поддержать меня финансово. Отец же вообще просто отмахнулся от меня со словами: "Я так и думал, что ты не потянешь уровень университетского образования". Вот так вот. Спасибо и на том, как говорится. Возможно, причина такой относительно спокойной реакции кроется в том, что им глубоко наплевать на меня, но я стараюсь сильно не развивать эту мысль, чтобы окончательно не свалиться на эмоциональное дно. Хотя, возможно, мне стоит начать к нему привыкать.  
     Итак, сегодня я забрал документы из университета, куда не ходил уже два месяца, и вот я здесь, в маленьком клубе на востоке Манчестера, праздную свое освобождение.  
     Сейчас почти два часа ночи, я выпил три маргариты и не собираюсь на этом останавливаться. Ведь сегодня великий день, практически финальный рубеж, мой официальный переход из группы "перспективные студенты юристы" в группу "безработные, одинокие и депрессивные". Через два дня мне нужно освободить комнату в общежитии и я понятия не имею где жить потом. Одна мысль о позорном возвращении блудного сына в Рэдинг убивает меня, так что, скорее всего, придется подыскивать комнату здесь (квартиру в одиночку я не потяну). Но нет, нет, сейчас я отказываюсь думать об этом! Сейчас время расслабиться и забить на В-С-Е!  
     Под непрекращающийся грохот музыки я протискиваюсь сквозь толпу к бару, чтобы заказать еще выпивки, но вместо рыжеволосой девушки, которая стояла там раньше, я вижу какого-то парня. Из-за неонового мерцания барной вывески за его спиной я не могу рассмотреть его лица, да и бэйджик с именем прочитать трудно, так что приходится просто крикнуть «Эй ты, бармен!», чтобы он подошел ко мне. У барной стойки стоит не так много людей, как в начале вечера, судя по всему, все уже достаточно напились, чтобы уйти на танцпол, так что бармен замечает меня довольно быстро.  
     — Что будешь заказывать? —спрашивает он, наклоняясь ко мне, потому что из-за музыки только так и можно что-то услышать. Внезапно его лицо оказывается очень близко к моему, и я могу рассмотреть мелкие родинки на его скулах и шее, которые из-за фиолетовых отблесков вывески выглядят словно маленькая модель какой-нибудь мини-вселенной. Я бездумно любуюсь этой вселенной, причем так долго, что бармену приходится повторить вопрос. Мда, кажется, три маргариты не прошли зря! Почему-то безумно хочу посмотреть ему в глаза, которые, как мне кажется, должны быть голубого цвета, чтобы сочетаться с космосом на его лице. Но у этого парня длинная, спадающая на глаза челка, так что мне это не удается.  
     Оторвав взгляд от его лица, я наконец-то делаю заказ («Еще одну маргариту, пожалуйста!») и, взяв барный стул, сажусь, придвигаясь ближе к стойке. Вообще-то я думал вернуться обратно на танцпол, но сейчас мне больше хочется сидеть здесь, потягивая свою маргариту и разглядывая бармена (возможно, потому что я все-таки пьянее, чем мне казалось).  
      Бармен выглядит явным профессионалом своего дела, его смело можно было бы брать в одну из тех реклам дорогого алкоголя, где крупным планом показывают мужские руки, держащие запотевшую бутылку. Казалось, его руки живут отдельно от тела, потому что они постоянно мелькали над стойкой, что-то наливая, смешивая, взбалтывая, убирая, в то время как сам бармен успевал перекинуться парочкой фраз с посетителями. Я сидел, завороженный этим танцем рук, и приглушенный грохот музыки, доносящийся от танцпола, был теперь только сопровождением к движениям бармена.  
     В моей голове, под действием очередной порции алкоголя, медленно образовывался волшебный, восхитительный вакуум. Я уже и не вспоминал о сегодняшнем утре, куче написанных заявлений, разорванных контрактов, разочарованных родителях и отсутствии жилья. Когда бокал передо мной опустел, мне казалось, что я сижу возле этой барной стойки всю свою жизнь, и что жизнь эта, разрисованная фиолетовым отблеском неоновой вывески и лучами диско-шара, абсолютно прекрасна…  
      Я почувствовал, как меня осторожно трогают за плечо, и поднял глаза. Точнее, поднял голову, потому что оказалось, что я уснул на сложенных руках, словно находился на скучной лекции, а не в переполненном людьми клубе с громкой музыкой.  
      Бармен стоял рядом со мной, а не за стойкой, обеспокоенно глядя на меня, – его глаза действительно были голубыми. Его челка стояла торчком, темные волосы из-за плохого освещения казались почти черным, а лицо – мраморным. «Может быть, он вампир?» — мелькнула полупьяная мысль. Я мысленно хмыкнул: «Боже, какая чушь лезет в голову!». Кажется, у него был когда-то сломан нос, потому что на нем выделялась небольшая горбинка, губы же сейчас были сжаты в тонкую линию, из-за чего бармен выглядел сосредоточенным и строгим.  
  — Эй, парень, ты в порядке? Ты, кажется, немного перебрал… Тебе вызвать такси? — его глубокий с хрипотцой голос прозвучал прямо над моим ухом. Музыка теперь почему-то играла еле слышно, так что я вздрогнул.  
  — Что? Да-да, все окей, я просто… Просто устал, наверное, не знаю… — я попытался встать со стула, но споткнулся и чуть не упал на бармена. Тот аккуратно придержал меня за локоть и помог нормально подняться. Весь мир вокруг слегка покачивался, так что я схватился другой рукой за стойку бара, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
  — Спасибо за помощь! Мне очень стыдно, я обычно себе контролирую, когда пью, — спешно пробормотал я.  
     Оглянувшись, я увидел, что людей в клубе стало значительно меньше, а возле бара вообще были только мы вдвоем – должно быть я проспал около часа, какой ужас. А если бы меня ограбили? Я похлопал рукой по карманам джинсов – вроде бы телефон и бумажник на месте.  
  — Да все нормально, бывает. Ты бы видел, с какими пьяными типами мне иногда приходится иметь дело, — улыбнулся бармен.  
    Я посмотрел на его улыбку и почувствовал, как мое сердце начинает биться чаще. Улыбка полностью преобразила его лицо, возле глаз появились небольшие морщинки, а на щеках — румянец, еле заметный при таком свете. Он выглядел слишком потрясающе для трех часов ночи, это точно.  
     «Дэн, какой же ты пьяный! Возьми себя в руки немедленно», — мысленно отчитал я себя.  
  — О, так я еще вел себя прилично? – спросил я, стараясь поддержать легкий тон беседы. – Рад слышать, потому что я уже представил себе, как я храпел на весь клуб, или разбил случайно что-нибудь очень ценное. Не хотелось бы, чтобы меня сюда больше не пустили.  
  — Ты часто сюда ходишь? – спросил бармен. – Я, кажется, тебя до этого не видел.  
  — Нет, на самом деле я здесь впервые, — я смотрел, как бармен опять отошел за стойку, потому что какие-то крайне нетрезвые девушки хотели заказать дайкири.  
  — И как тебе нравится здесь? – спросил он, готовя коктейли. Девушки о чем-то невнятно переговаривались, сидя через пару стульев от меня.  
  — Довольно неплохо, хотя помещение слишком тесное для такого количества посетителей. Но, думаю, если ты получаешь еще и проценты с продаж алкоголя, тебя такое количество людей только радует, - ответил я, любуясь его руки порхающие за стойкой.  
  — Не жалуюсь, — он негромко засмеялся; кончик его языка очаровательно промелькнул между зубов. Любой его жест, движение губ, складка между бровей или мимические морщинки возле глаз казались мне сейчас очаровательными. Мои мысли опять уходили далеко от нашей небольшой беседы, и мне пришлось пару раз выдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. Да что это со мной? Неужели я столько выпил? Или у меня просто давно никого не было?  
  — Я на самом деле не профессиональный бармен, как ты мог бы заметить, если бы не проспал возле моей стойки целый час, — продолжил он.  
  — На самом деле это моя подработка, а так я изучаю английскую литературу в Манчестерском университете. Может быть, ты там бывал? Мне очень повезло с этой работой, до общежития всего три квартала и график свободный, — он опять улыбнулся, глядя на меня.  
     Мне казалось, что я начинаю тонуть в бездонной голубизне его глаз.  
  — А чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он. Музыка теперь окончательно смолкла и те немногие, которые еще силились танцевать, медленно расходились к столикам. Судя по всему, диско-шар тоже выключили, потому что отблески на полу и стенах исчезли, но при этом темнее почему-то не стало.  
  — Кстати, я совсем забыл представиться – я Фил! – он протянул мне руку через стойку.  
  — А я Дэн, — ответил я, пожимая его руку. – А насчет того, чем я занимаюсь… Представь себе, но я как раз сегодня забрал документы из Манчестерского университета. Так что я вроде бы как твой бывший сокурсник, или типа того. – Я пожал плечами и попытался улыбнуться, чтобы сделать вид, что уход из университета был для меня сущей мелочью. Кажется, Фил мне не поверил.  
  — Надо же, действительно забавно, что мы не встретились раньше. А в каком корпусе были твои занятия?  
  — Чаще всего в одиннадцатом, рядом с библиотекой, – я посмотрел на Фила вопросительно, ожидая ответа, но он молчал. После небольшой паузы я опять заговорил:  
 — Я был на юридическом, как раз напротив твоего здания, если не ошибаюсь. Я уже пару месяцев как не ходил на пары, если честно, так что мог и перепутать.  
    Фил опять ничего не ответил. Он протирал стойку полотенцем и поглядывал на циферблат своих наручных часов. Не знаю, что он мог на них рассмотреть в таком полумраке. Возле бара уже никто, кроме меня не сидел, да и на диванчиках возле танцпола оставалось только пару человек.  
     Фил неуверенно произнес:  
  — Ты знаешь, уже почти пять утра, мы обычно закрываемся в это время, чтобы успеть поспать пару часиков перед занятиями – знаешь, тут работают почти одни студенты, ну кроме Роджера, это наш охранник. Так что, если ты не против …  
  — О, — мне показалось, будто на меня выплеснули стакан воды, — конечно, я сейчас уйду! Прости, я не хотел тебя задерживать или мешать, мне показалось ты…— я быстро бормотал себе под нос оправдания, вставая со стула и пытаясь сообразить, где же выход. Я чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.  
    Фил протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить меня за рукав рубашки:  
  — Подожди, подожди! Я хотел тебе предложить посидеть здесь со мной, пока я не уберу все и не закрою бар. Это обычно самая скучная часть вечера, так что компания мне не повредит! – он слегка усмехнулся. – Насколько я понял, ты сейчас свободный человек, так что если ты никуда не спешишь…  
    Я повернулся к нему и перестал пятиться назад. Фил вопросительно смотрел на меня, ожидая ответа.  
    Он предлагает мне остаться с ним? То есть я ему тоже понравился и это намек на симпатию? Может быть, даже свидание? Или ему действительно настолько скучно, что он готов терпеть унылые рассказы какого-то левого парня про универ, лишь бы не сидеть одному? В любом случае, я узнаю это, только если останусь.  
    Я улыбнулся Филу и молча сел на уже облюбованный мною стул. Внезапно включили дневной свет, после полумрака и неоновых отблесков он казался ослепляющим, – я резко зажмурился, глаза с непривычки заболели и заслезились. Из-за яркого освещения опять вернулась эта странная головная боль, которая бывает, когда выпьешь на пару бокалов больше положенного. Наверное, клуб уже закрывается и сейчас персонал начнет уборку, подумал я.  
    Когда я открыл глаза, Фил все так же стоял за стойкой, протирая стаканы и бокалы. В другом конце зала официантки убирали остатки еды со столов, а диджей и охранник уносили аппаратуру с небольшой угловой сцены возле танцпола.  
    Несколько минут мы молчали.  
  — Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но почему тебе не понравилось здесь учиться? – спросил Фил, ставя один стакан на место, чтобы тут же взять другой.  
  — Вот в этом-то и проблема, что причина не в месте, в Манчестере я учусь или где-то еще, это не важно. И даже не в специальности – я уверен, что юриспруденция очень интересная и полезная наука или профессия, или как еще ее назвать, не знаю, – я пытался не сильно жестикулировать при разговоре, боясь что-то случайно разбить, но эмоции брали верх.  
  — Просто сама концепция учебы в университете для меня выглядит бессмысленной, понимаешь? Я не хочу никого обидеть и знаю, что многим нравится заниматься сухой наукой, но ведь большинство людей все равно в итоге работают, как получится, и учат что и как, подстраиваясь под работодателя. А все эти «универсальные знания», вся «важность высшего образования» просто еще один из способов стратификации людей на классы, понимаешь? Уверен, что и с, и без диплома, я все так же буду несчастным маленьким винтиком большой машины, — я выдохнул и посмотрел на Фила. Кажется, его моя речь не сильно впечатлила. Он мельком встретился со мной взглядом и принялся методично расставлять бутылки в баре.  
  — Ты ничего не скажешь? – спросил я. Сейчас я сам себе казался требовательным и капризным ребенком, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – после долгих молчаливых раздумий на эту тему хотелось услышать чужое мнение.  
     Фил поставил очередную бутылку на место и сказал:  
  — Мне кажется, ты сейчас произнес какую -то программную речь, которую готовил для родителей, — Фил посмотрел на меня. — Все это можно применить к любому студенту в любой стране, но это не делает высшее образование бессмысленным. Взять хотя бы меня — я заканчиваю магистратуру по английской литературе, но уже почти три года работаю здесь барменом, где мои университетские знания вообще никому не нужны. Ну и что? Такова жизнь! Может быть, именно в этом мое призвание, но я в любом случае закончу свой диплом, хотя бы потому, что его начал, – он пожал плечами и опять стал заниматься расстановкой бутылок.  
    Я посмотрел на него с удивлением. Как он может так спокойно к этому относиться?  
  — Я чувствую, что убиваю себя здесь, что пытаюсь «вписаться» туда, где не должен быть. Представляешь, я даже не подружился ни с кем за целый год, то есть по-настоящему не подружился, тех, кто хотел у меня списать или со мной переспать, в расчет не берем. Разве это не доказывает еще раз, что я не должен здесь быть? – спросил я чуть громче, чем следовало, уже не сдерживая эмоций.  
  — Я просто говорю, что тебе не стоит сейчас на эмоциях приравнивать все университетское образование к «бессмысленности для статуса», — ответил Фил. — Если ты не чувствуешь, что это твое, тебе не нравится где ты, с кем ты, что ты делаешь на этом этапе своей жизни, то ты должен это менять. Ты очень смело поступил, на самом деле, решившись уйти. Может быть, я и не смогу полностью понять твоих аргументов – по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда уже начинает светать, а я работал всю ночь, — но если ты чувствуешь себя лучше, счастливее, то я рад за тебя!  
    Фил отставил в сторону бутылку, которую держал в руках и протянул ладонь вперед, касаясь моего предплечья. Я смотрел на него, ошарашенный его словами и действиями, чувствуя сквозь рубашку тепло его ладони. Я не понимал, как человек, которого я только что встретил, смог поддержать мое решение лучше, чем мои собственные родители? Пусть он и не разделяет мои причины, но никто кроме меня самого и не может их полностью осознать, но он принял его мгновенно, просто из уважения к чужому мнению. И его рука на моей руке… Это было так странно и непривычно, чувствовать, будто мне стало легче от одного его прикосновения, от осознания, что меня понимают.  
    Из другого конца зала кто-то крикнул:  
  — Фил, ты еще долго? Девочки уже убрали зал, так что можем закрываться.  
Фил невольно вздрогнул, словно на секунду забыв где он, и убрав руку, быстро вернул две оставшиеся бутылки на место.  
  — Я уже все! – крикнул он в ответ и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой:  
  — Ты идешь?  
    Быстро расставив стулья у барной стойки и попрощавшись с официантками и охранником (точнее, прощался Фил, я же неловко стоял рядом, смущенный их любопытными взглядами), мы вышли из клуба. Улицы были пустынны, какими им и полагается быть в полшестого утра. Было довольно прохладно, и я поежился, моя рубашка была явно слишком тонкой для такой температуры. Фил теперь накинул зеленый бомбер поверх фирменной рубашки с названием клуба – среди утреннего тумана он выглядел так, словно только что пришел со съемок в каталог мужской одежды.  
    Мы стояли напротив выхода из клуба, уставившись друг на друга и не знали, что сказать.  
  —Где ты сейчас живешь, все еще в общежитии? – нарушил наконец тишину Фил.  
  — Пока да, мне нужно съехать через два дня, так можно сказать, я сейчас в активном риэлтерском поиске,— я улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди в попытке хоть как-то согреться. — Если у тебя есть знакомые, которые ищут соседа, дай мне знать, мне сейчас любая помощь пригодится.  
  — Окей, я поспрашиваю! Хотя не думаю, что кто-то отзовется, большинство снимают здесь жилье уже пятый год и сдружились с соседями, другие же съехались с девушками, — ответил Фил. — Раз нам в одну сторону, тогда пойдем! – он потянул меня за рукав в сторону перехода.  
    Судя по всему, такой способ обратить чье-то внимание для него привычный, тогда как я был не очень тактильным человеком и редко прикасался к кому-то без лишней необходимости (сегодняшняя ночь на танцполе не в счет). От этой обыденности его прикосновений у меня замирало сердце. Мы быстрым шагом прошли уже полпути до общежитий, когда я решился спросить:  
  — Ты сказал, что многие из твоих друзей съехались с девушками… А ты почему нет?  
     Фил, который шел чуть впереди, замедлил шаг и оглянулся на меня:  
  — Знаешь, как говорятся, я еще не встретил свою единственную, — он засмеялся. – А ты?  
     Я на секунду замер, думая, сказать ли Филу правду или отшутится, как сделал он.  
  — Я встречался с одной девушкой еще в школе, но потом понял, что меня больше привлекают парни, — решил отвечать честно я. – Но у меня так и не получилось  завязать с кем-то серьезных отношений, только случайные встречи и все в таком духе.  
     Я с трепетом ждал реакции Фила на свои слова. Если я не зря понадеялся, что его идея остаться с ним после работы и вот эта прогулка после обозначают скрытый интерес, то сейчас просто идеальный момент это показать. Но Фил продолжал размеренно шагать рядом со мной, его рука периодически задевала мою.  
Он выглядел задумчивым и уставшим, при свете встающего солнца становилось все заметнее, что эту ночь он не спал. Я боялся даже предположить, как выгляжу я сам, учитывая нервное утро в университете, разговор с родителями, бессонную ночь в клубе и слишком много алкоголя.  
   Мы прошли полквартала, а Фил по-прежнему ничего не ответил на мое «шокирующее» признание. Что ж, подумал я расстроенно, значит, я опять принял желаемое за действительное. Так мне и надо. Подумал, что такой красивый и крутой парень может быть заинтересован во мне. Какая наивность!  
  — Кажется, мы уже пришли…— сказал Фил еще через несколько минут ходьбы в молчании. Город понемногу просыпался, навстречу нам шел парень с собакой, в парке через дорогу видны были утренние бегуны. Запахло кофе – наверное, открылся старбакс неподалеку, в который я часто заходил перед лекциями на первом курсе.  
    Мы остановились.  
  — Тогда пока? — сказал я вопросительно. Фил опять промолчал, пристально разглядывая меня. Я улыбнулся: — В общем, пока! — и пошел к своему общежитию, проклиная все на свете, в первую очередь себя за свою глупую надежду на что-то большее. Подумаешь, парень пожалел меня, одиноко сидящего возле бара, и поддержал разговор. Это простая вежливость, не более. И с чего бы, собственно, мне ждать от него каких-то слов или действий, он ведь сам сказал, что ему нравятся девушки.  
    Но ведь его взгляды, и это касание руки за стойкой бара… Я, опьяненный алкоголем и его улыбкой, позволил себе мечтать, что это быть чем-то большим, чем простым сочувствием бармена к клиенту. А я даже не попросил его номер…  
    Пройдя пару метров, я услышал, как Фил окрикнул меня:  
  —Дэн, постой!  
     Фил двумя огромными шагами преодолел расстояние между нами и поцеловал меня. Я был настолько поражен самим фактом, что Фил вдруг целует меня, что просто замер на несколько секунд. Фил, наверное, подумал, что я не отвечаю ему по какой-то другой причине и отстранился от моих губ. Теперь его лицо было в паре миллиметров от моего, и я чувствовал его горячее дыхание на щеке. Мое сердце грохотало где-то в районе горла, а в голове была блаженная пустота. Глубоко вздохнув, я притянул его к себе, одновременно обнимая за талию, и поцеловал в ответ.  
     В дешевых бульварных романах всегда пишут «мне казалось, будто прошла вечность», но я никогда не предполагал, что эта же мысль может появиться в моей голове. Что поделать, наш поцелуй действительно ощущался бесконечностью, сладкой и вязкой, словно ириска из детства. Я так давно не чувствовал что-то настолько правильное, что-то столь волшебное. Казалось, что внутри меня раздувается огромный воздушный шар, что я парю над землей и только руки Фила вокруг моей талии не позволяют мне упасть.  
     Мы наконец-то оторвались друг от друга лишь когда проехавший мимо велосипедист громко присвистнул, глядя на нас, и нажал на клаксон. Вздрогнув, я отпустил Фила из объятий и мы уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша.  
     Фил вдруг резко сделал шаг назад, размыкая наши руки, и неуверенно протараторил, не поднимая головы, словно это не он страстно целовал меня секунду назад:  
  — Я хотел спросить тебя, хочешь ли ты сходить поужинать со мной сегодня? Мне бы хотелось еще пообщаться с тобой и хочу помочь тебе с квартирой, и готов помочь советом насчет работы, если тебе это нужно и тебя интересует мое мнение… Если нет, то это нормально, можем просто погулять или сходить в кино, или…— Фил запнулся, словно сбился с мысли.  
  — Что скажешь? — спросил он, поднимая на меня взгляд. Его голубые глаза отражали утреннее небо, губы растягивала робкая улыбка.  
     Мои глаза были широко распахнуты, а рот приоткрыт в удивлении, словно я был рыбой, выброшенной волной на берег. Я ошарашенно смотрел на него, чувствуя, как мои щеки горят от почти подросткового смущения. Никогда еще я не был настолько рад ошибиться в своих предположениях! Сердце мое билось волнительно часто, когда вместо ответа, я опять притянул Фила к себе, звонко целуя в щеку.  
  — Я с удовольствием поужинаю с тобой, дорогой бармен Фил! — ответил я официально, и мы оба расхохотались.


End file.
